Scheduling and holding communications between entities may require any number of communications features to be included in a communication session. In some cases a host may even require one or more of these communications features to participate in a specific communication session. Due to the wide variety of communications features available in the communications industry, it is common that some users, and/or communication devices, may not have access to all of the available communications features. For instance, some communications features may only be accessible to those who are recognized as part of a specific enterprise, business, organization, or the like.
In some cases, a communication device may not be compatible with one or more of the communications features that are specified as part of a communication session. A user of an incompatible communication device may not be able to leverage one or more of the communications features of the communication session. In fact, this incompatibility may even prevent the user from being able to participate, in any capacity, with a communication session or call.
Although specific communication devices can be managed with regard to access, compatibility, distribution, entitlement, expiration, and other attributes, etc., unmanaged communication devices complicate the management process. Examples of unmanaged communication devices may include personally-owned devices (e.g., smart-phones, tablets, laptops, and the like) that are brought into the work environment by a user to access work-specific, and/or proprietary, information. This increasingly popular trend is known as “Bring Your Own Device” (BYOD). Among other things, BYOD users may attempt to participate in business communication sessions requiring specific communication features using unmanaged communication devices.